la casa esquina
by Stellar BS
Summary: UA parecía detenida en el tiempo, vieja, abandona descuidada ::SyS:: conjunto de historias cortas
1. contrincantes

Declaración: ccs no me pertenece… sufro tremendamente por ello. Este sería el primero de unos drabbs que pretendo escribir.

**La casa esquina**

La miró nuevamente. Era un sueño, parecía detenida en el tiempo, porque definitivamente había visto días mejores. Era enorme ¿cuántas habitaciones tendría? ¿Tres, cuatro? ¿Más tal vez?

Sakura miró la casa que había soñado una vez, donde sabía viviría en un futuro.

El portón necesitaba una mano de pintura y el jardín estaba perdido entre la maleza, sin contar el estado deteriorado de la casa. Lanzó un suspiro, había llamado a la inmobiliaria para preguntar su coste y era simplemente muy elevado.

-es por la ubicación y su tamaño- había justificado el agente. –además alguien ya lanzó una oferta.

Un condenado suertudo.

Sin embargo ella presentía que viviría ahí. Sus hijos, cuando los tuviera, pasarían horas jugando en la alberca y ella se encargaría de mantener las flores durante las estaciones de calor, mientras que en invierno hornearía galletas y las comerían frente a la chimenea.

No entendía por qué su corazón se negaba a aceptar que otros ocuparían esa casa.

-sé que viviré aquí, lo sé… tal vez no muy pronto, pero viviré aquí…

-curioso- escuchó una voz masculina a su lado. –siento lo mismo.

Miró al extraño a su lado y perdió el habla.

Alto, guapo y de aspecto arrogante, el extraño vestía de traje y portaba un maletín. Un hombre de mundo. Un hombre de dinero. No necesitó saber más de él para deducir quien había iniciado los trámites de compra de la casa.

-en cuanto la vi sentí algo especial- continuó sin mirarla. –me atrajo y quise comprarla. Un impulso y la verdad es que no soy dado a dejarme seducir por ellos. Supongo que te pasó algo parecido.

-algo así, sólo que yo soñé con ella, vivo al otro extremo de la ciudad, pero no pude evitar el deseo de saber si existía en realidad y no sólo en mi sueño.

-bastante curioso- insistió él. –es casi fantástico, para ser una casa abandonada nos ha hechizado.

-sí, pero sólo uno podrá tenerla y por visto no seré yo- dijo Sakura, aunque por su tono de voz Shaoran notó que sólo lo decía por decir algo, dada que en el fondo pensaba lo contrario.

-es verdad- le dio la razón por cortesía- será mía desde mañana.

-pues te felicito, pero sé que viviré aquí.

-no voy a venderla.

-no voy a ceder.

-Shaoran Li- le tendió la mano y Sakura lo miró confundida. –es mi nombre. Si hemos de competir por ella será mejor saber nuestras identidades.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

-flor de cerezo- suspiró y la miró a los ojos- ¿sabes a cuánto tarda una flor de cerezo para llegar al suelo?

-no- le contestó ella perdida en la profundidad de su mirada oscura.

-cinco centímetros por segundo… lo vi en una película.

-creo que sé cual es- el sujeto tenía una voz profunda, hermosa… alucinante, cualquier frase en sus labios sonaba a poesía y a Sakura le encantaba la poesía.

-mis hermanas aún lloran con ella, no asumen que la distancia no es compatible con el amor- bien, no. Al parecer no todas las frases sonaban a poesía.

-ese es un pensamiento egoísta- rebatió ella para sorpresa del joven que la miró con interés. –si es amor verdadero la distancia no es impedimento. Incluso lo puede fortalecer.

-vale, vale… esto se está poniendo peligroso, tú ganas.- ella iba a replicar, pero se detuvo cuando él le guiñó el ojo. –no quiero discutir fuera de esta casa ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

Ella asintió ceñuda y él sonrió.

Había una cafetería cerca de ahí, una muy bonita. Ideal para una primera cita con su contendora.

…

**Continuará **

Notas:

Yo estoy enamorada de una casa esquina que no podrá ser mía nunca, pero es mi sueño, así que le hago este homenaje xD

Creo que podría seguir esto, pero dependerá de si les gusta.

Lo dejo en sus manos

=)

¿Le hago la conti o lo dejo así?


	2. conocidos

Declaración: sufro! SCC no me pertenece

**La casa esquina**

Shaoran tomaba su café tranquilamente, antes se habría molestado en mirar el reloj, pero había descubierto que no valía la pena, de ese modo sólo conseguiría preocuparse como las dos veces anteriores.

Sakura siempre llegaba tarde.

Pero la entendía, vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad y no tenía vehículo propio.

-la señorita Sakura lo tiene esperando otra vez ¿no es así?- el dueño del local era un hombre simpático y de sonrisa fácil, con él que era sencillo llevarse bien.

-así es. Siempre se retrasa- el hombre soltó una carcajada justo cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta indicó la llegada de un cliente más.

Sakura.

-lamento llegar tarde, mi reloj se descompuso- argumentó su demora en el momento en que Shaoran se ponía de pie para besar su mejilla sonrosada.

-¿también hace tres días te pasó lo mismo?- la picó mientras se sentaban frente a frente.

-en esa ocasión fue el tráfico- infló las mejillas y se giró hacía el dueño del local. –podría darme un jugo, por favor… de fresa, muy grande.

-por supuesto, señorita- el hombre sonrió, le encantaba ver a esos dos, eran nuevos clientes, pero cada vez más frecuentes y lo honraba que su local fuese el escogido para sus citas.

-y todo a la cuenta de Shaoran, ya sabe que las señoritas no pagan.

-claro- le dio la razón divertido. Shaoran miraba a la joven frente a él con ternura.

-¿a mi cuenta, eh?

-tú me invitaste por si lo olvidas.

-siempre pago yo.

-es tu casa la que quieres decorar- era sólo una excusa, aunque todo había sucedido de forma natural. Entre risas, café y debate, terminaron lanzando ideas para la casa que los obsesionaba tanto. Así siguieron viéndose dos veces más, Shaoran disfrutaba de su compañía al punto de sorprenderse pensando en ella en el trabajo, lo cual era muy poco profesional.

-he pensado en el jardín- le dijo a modo de distracción para evitar comenzar otra puya sobre quién se merecía más vivir en la casa esquina.

-¿en serio?

-tengo algunas fotos para que las veas y me des tu opinión, son de casas de ricos y famosos- aclaró mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

-ya veo- ojeó y justo llegó su jugo. –Mire esto- se dirigió al dueño del café. -¿no le perece hermoso?

-sin duda- le respondió cálidamente. –cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme. –les dijo y se fue para dejarlos solos.

-y… ¿qué me dices?- le preguntó Shaoran.

-estoy encandilada, creo que si diseñamos una a partir de todas estas el jardín será de ensueño.

-no te parece demasiado- a él se lo parecía, pero ella se veía tan feliz.

-para nada- le restó importancia con un gesto de mano. –me parece perfecto.

-tendremos que contratar expertos y todo eso.

-pero quedará hermoso ¿no crees?- sus enormes ojos jade brillaban de emoción. –lástima que sea tu casa y no la mía- suspiró con desgana. –prométeme que podré ir a visitarte cuando esté lista.

-mmm… no lo sé- Shaoran jugó con ella. –podría traerme problemas, ya sabes con mis novias celosas y todo eso. –Sakura parpadeó dejando el jugo que había estado tomando mientras él hablaba, porque acababa de caer en cuenta que no sabía nada él. Sabía que era soltero y que tenía hermanas, pero no sabía cuantas eran o sus nombres. Nada. Y de pronto quiso saber más.

-¿con quién vives?- se sorprendió a si misma preguntado. –es decir… bueno…

-está bien- le sonrió él. –en Japón vivo solo, mi familia vive en china; tengo tres bulliciosas hermanas, dos de ellas casadas y una está comprometida y se casará esta primavera… mi madre es el pilar de la familia desde que mi padre murió cuando yo era niño.

-oh, lo siento mucho.

-no hay problema ¿qué tal tú?

-vivo con mi papá que es profesor de la universidad, hace clases de arqueología y tengo un hermano mayor, Touya, él tiene su propio departamento y bueno…- dudó antes de seguir. –mi mamá murió cuando tenía tres años y apenas la recuerdo.

-te entiendo.

-no pasa nada, yo la quiero mucho y sé que no me ha abandonado.

-¿cómo estás tan segura de eso?- le preguntó Shaoran confundido ante su sincero entusiasmo.

-porque lo siento, sé que me cuida y me acompaña- sonrió Sakura con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Shaoran sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, se sonrojo levemente y apuró el café para disimular.

Era un situación extraña, pero agradable.

-¿por qué no vamos a ver tapices y alfombras para la casa? Hace algo de calor aquí- le dijo para aplacar su bochorno.

-¿calor? Oh, claro, vamos.

Shaoran pagó y salieron juntos ante la sonrisa cómplice del dueño del café.

**Continuará…**

HOLA!

Sigo alucinando con esa casa esquina… hay tanto que hacerle xD

Quería actualizar rápido porque será una historia corta, espero que esté quedando bien, porque siento que he perdido la técnica y no he tenido mucho tiempo (ni para leer, porque eso me he perdido varias actualizaciones de excelentes historias que enriquecen este fandom)

Por otro lado esta historia será bien inocente dentro de lo que cabe, porque estoy cansada de sufrir leyendo… já! Además estos personajes son tan niños *-*

Contestaré sus Reviews:

**Pao-Hale20****: **linda! No es para tanto, como ya te comenté, escribiré lejanamente, pero no lo dejaré del todo, es que me consumen tiempo los estudios y me quitan las ganas. Yo también amo a Shaoran y Sakura, algo tienen que encantan (¿) bueno si sigues leyendo (cosa que agradecería mucho porque tu opinión es muy importante para mí) me encantaría saber qué te parece.

Un beso enorme

PS: lo sé ya te leí, por cierto te lo digo otra vez: aún no me creo los besos de Ren y Tamao… DIVINO!

PS2: yo igual te echaba de menos.

**Guest: **bueno, lo continué, a mí me pareció pronto, pero es corto. Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo.

**Just a little bit of magic****: **eso es lo lindo del amor… creo. Y sí, era esa la idea que los uniera la casa. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Tinavb****: **lo continué, espero que te guste este capítulo también, quise hacerlos sencillos y cortos. Muchas gracias.

Cualquier cosa comentan y ya.

Besos…


	3. compañeros

Declaración: tanto decirlo se gasta así que: CCS no me pertenece :/

**La casa esquina **

-no me gusta- dictaminó la castaña mientras Shaoran sostenía una tira de papel con gesto ceñudo.

-¿qué tiene de malo?- le preguntó ante la mirada desconforme de Sakura.

-es muy opaco para una habitación infantil. No me gusta.

-es que no quiero que sea una habitación infantil, sino una habitación de lectura- Sakura pareció enfadarse ante lo dicho.

-¿cómo que no será una habitación infantil? ¡Pero si está al lado del dormitorio principal!

-¡oh, vamos, Sakura! no te enfades.

-eres un tonto, Shaoran. Esa habitación es perfecta para una habitación infantil- ella hizo un mohín que a Shaoran le pareció encantador. Tenía hermanas que continuamente usaban esas tretas cuando querían algo, pero con Sakura era diferente, en ella… funcionaba.

-¿entonces qué?- dejó a un lado el papel mural que había sostenido hasta entonces y levantó otro con motivos infantiles. -¿te parece este?

-¡oh, sí! Ese, es perfecto- exclamó Sakura feliz con los ojos brillando de emoción- tenemos que comprarlo y buscar cositas de niñito o de niñita… ¡niña! Definitivamente quien ocupará la habitación será una niña- Sakura sabía que estaba empezando a divagar, le pasaba con frecuencia, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿siempre ganas, no?- la interrumpió Shaoran estudiándola fijamente.

-no siempre, con Touya no puedo- le contestó ella confundida.

-tengo que conocer a tu hermano, tal vez me diga su secreto.

-no, te pondrías igual de insoportable.

-la función de los hermanos es fastidiarse mutuamente y es un don si me lo preguntas, de seguro es muy agradable.

-cuando era niña quería crecer hasta que fuese gigante para poder aplastarlo- ella rio dulcemente.- aún estoy esperando crecer un poco más. Shaoran pareció meditar y se acercó a ella para estudiarla.

-yo diría que más que sólo un poco- la castaña lo miró indignada y golpeó su brazo. –bueno, tal vez no tanto.

-payaso- farfulló desconforme mientras Shaoran reía, Sakuro tuvo que simular su enojo porque era imposible enojarse con él. Y seguro toda la población femenina estaría de acuerdo con ella. El chico tenía algo que encantaba, lo sabía porque ni siquiera ella era inmune del todo, mirarlo era inevitable y quién querría evitarlo, desde luego no ella.

-bien, vamos a comprar este, aunque me parezca innecesario- le dijo finalmente y la joven se vio en la obligación de dejar su escrutinio para otra ocasión. –No sé cómo lo logras, pero no puedo negarte nada…- Shaoran la miró fijamente otra vez. –no le digas tu secreto a mis hermanas.

-entonces tú prométeme que no le preguntarás a Touya cómo lo hace para que yo pierda.- el joven alzó una ceja.

-bien, te lo prometo…- la mirada de Sakura se iluminó, lo cual descolocó un poco al muchacho, para disimular comenzó a caminar en dirección a la caja y le pidió al dependiente del papel mural que habían escogido. Con eso y los tapetes que tenía ya elegidos y comprados en algunos casos, sólo quedaban algunos detalles antes de amueblar. Había profesionales, contratados por Shaoran, que se estaban encargando de arreglar los desperfectos eléctricos y cambiando las cañerías viejas.

Pronto ya sería habitable, pensó Shaoran, pero una vez que estuviera lista ¿qué haría con ella? Sakura estaba poniendo mucho de su parte y aunque él pusiera el dinero, reconocía que solo no hubiese hecho nada, la chispa la ponía la chica.

Y Shaoran no quería perder esa chispa.

**Continuará…**

Es temprano y tengo sueño… he estado estudiando todo el día y no he comido, estoy en estado zombie y digamos que con la cuota mínima (¿) de estrés.

Já!

Pero estoy viva y es lo que cuenta… me cuesta escribir con la mente cansada, pero tenía ganas de subir este capítulo ahora.

Respuestas a los reviewsahjkajsjajhkjd!

**galletita anonima****: **he de decir que me encantó tu nombre y tu avatar está divino. Ahora sobre tu comentario, pues yo también estoy cansada de sufrir, no me gusta el exceso de drama, además que la historia original es tan inocente y tan linda que siento que pierde su magia cuando les hacen pasar tantas desventuras. No me siento presionada ni nada, escribir relaja e intentaré publicar rápido.

PS: tranquila, entendí todo y yo estoy igual (llena de cosas) suerte y gracias por comentar.

**Pao-Hale20****: **mi querida Pao, tú salta interiormente que yo cada vez que veo tu historia salto de verdad (excepto cuando estoy en la biblioteca… en fin)

De todos modos ¡quiero vacaciones! Estoy cansada, pero valdrá la pena… espero jajaja leí todo cantado por Dios me pegas tu música.

La verdad es que no quiero que pierdan su esencia (he jugado mucho con eso ya) además que me encantan tal y como son… intento hacerlo lo más parecido al animé posible, aunque me acuerdo poco, lo malo es que he leído demasiados libros últimamente en mis ratos libres y se me pagan algunas cosas. De todos modos yo quiero un Shaoran para mí jajajajaja o un Ren ;) o… espera algo mejor: UN HAO! Hahahahahaha! 

Las hermanas de Shaoran son muy locas, pero me gustan, sin embargo Jun es mi ídola.

PS: gracias, aunque avanzaré tan rápido como pueda y si las ideas llegan.

¡Te adoro!

**Just a little bit of magic****:** yo también le soporto todo a Shao, pero él es muy dulce en el animé y te confieso que a mí tampoco me gustan las Sakuras arrogantes, claro que depende de la historia, pero no es mi estilo, ellos pueden ser irónicos, pero sin malicia ;) gracias por comentar.

**sofia trinidad: **¿de terror? ¿yo? No podría escribir algo de terror con lo cobarde que soy jajaja besos y saludos.

**always mssb: **gracias, espero que no te decepcione este capítulo.

_Gracias por leer._


	4. amigos

Declaración: los personajes de… olvídenlo, todos saben lo que sigue.

**La casa esquina**

El cuerpo menudo cayó sobre la colchoneta que se encontraba en el suelo ante la mirada divertida de Shaoran.

-estoy agotada ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Sakura desde el piso.

-creo que ya pasan de las siete- respondió el chico dejándose caer junto a ella.

-hemos tardado cinco horas en terminar de decorar esta habitación- espetó la castaña mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera distinta que otras veces, perecían leer a su amigo descubriendo la satisfacción que había en él y transmitiendo lo mismo para que él lo sintiera.

-y eso que es de las más pequeñas de la casa- comentó jocosamente el muchacho, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. -¿estás segura de querer seguir trabajando gratis?

-no quieres que te responda esa pregunta, Shaoran- Sakura llevaba prácticamente todo el día melancólica.

-ya veo, así te evitas pagar tu café- Shaoran pensó que ella reía pero su mirada no fue divertida en absoluto, al contrario su mirada se volvió indescifrable y el flequillo cayó sobre gran parte de su cara cuando se volteó para mirar el techo. -¿dije algo malo?

-no.

-¿entonces qué tienes?

-no lo sé.

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?

-ya te dije que no sé, llevo días sintiéndome extraña- Shaoran se incorporó confundido.

-dime qué sientes, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-lo dudo- él frunció el ceño y recostó a su lado. Acarició su brazo con las yemas de los dedos y ella lanzó un suspiró. Los contactos entre ellos era cada vez más frecuentes. Entrelazaron sus dedos sin mirarse, ambos con la vista clavada en el techo recién pintado de blanco invierno. –¿Shaoran?

-dime.

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la aceptó con resignación. Era obvio, una chica tan hermosa como ella seguramente tendría a más de alguien cortejándola.

-he estado cerca- contestó sin dar más detalles.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó olvidando su tristeza anterior.

-te sorprendería- porque si le decía que estaba al borde de enamorarse de ella la perdería y eso estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad.

-me estoy enamorando, Shaoran y no es justo que sea sólo yo. Las relaciones unilaterales siempre hacen daño- apretó su mano. –quiero que él me ame también.

-es imposible que no te ame, Sakura. Sería un tonto- ella soltó su mano y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

-no es un tonto- suspiró. -¿te molestaría si durmiera un rato? Estoy cansada.

-no, preciosa, no me molesta- respondió él y besó su frente ¿cómo podría molestarle estar con ella? El único problema era que resultaba peligroso continuar con tanta intimidad. Ella se estaba enamorando de otro… y él de ella. Quizá ya lo estaba.

Vaya dilema, comenzaba a odiar la casa que los había unido.

**Continuará… **

V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S qué palabra más hermosa ;)

He tardado, pero ya me propuse darle un final a esta historia, más por satisfacción personal que por otra cosa xD

Sé que siempre contesto sus mensajes, pero hoy no lo haré, de todos modos los agradezco mucho ;D


End file.
